twilightsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprite House
Sprite Houses are located in Traverse Town District 1 and Twilight Town Sandlot. Sprite House is a place where you can change your sprites/how you look like. It has undergoed many changes. Most Sprites are free but some costs munny, the one that costs munny are commonly cooler than the others There are 6 mirrors placed against the walls, they are just for decoration, they don't really reflect your image. The mods are working on upgrading the Sprite House, before this version of Sprite House, the older version didn't have a Back Room, have less Sprites, and the room was much smaller, but now they changed that. Rooms The Sprite House is divided to 3 parts, -The Keyblader Dressing Room, -The Keymage Dressing Room, and -The Back Room The Keyblader Dressing Room The KeyBlader Dressing Room is located at the left part of the Sprite House, Keymages can't enter this room, only Keybladers can. In Keyblader Dressing Room there are more Sprites that costs munny than in the Keymages Dressing Room. The only way for Keymages to get in is if a mod warped them There are currently 34 Sprites available in Keybladers Dressing Room Sprites that costs munny The Keyblader Dressing Room has 5 rows 8 Sprites costs munny First row (Front row) 6 costs munny: -The white one on the bottom left costs 1000 munny -The red one costs 1500 munny -The one wearing red clothes and have white hair costs 1600 munny -The black girl sprite costs 2000 munny -The one wearing red armor with brown hair costs 1000 munny -The one with red hair and a robe costs 1000 munny Second Row 2 costs munny: -The girl sprite with white hair costs 1500 munny -The girl sprite with blue hair costs 1400 munny The rest rows (3, 4, &5) are all free The Keymages Dressing Room The Keymages Dressing Room is located at the right part of the Sprite House, Keybladers can't enter this room, only Keymages can In Keymages Dressing Room there are less Sprites that costs munny than in Keybladers Dressing Room. The only way for Keybladers to get in is iif a mod warped them There are currently 34 Sprites available in Keybladers Dressing Room Sprites that costs munny Keymages Dressing Room has 5 rows, 7 Sprites costs munny First row (Front row) 4 costs munny: -The girl sprite with purple hair on the bottom left costs 1500 munny -The one wearing red clothes and have white hair costs 1600 munny -The one wearing a green robe with blonde hair costs 1600 munny -The girl sprite with black clothes and white hair costs 2000 munny Second Row 1 costs munny: -The girl sprite with black hair costs 1200 munny Fourth Row 2 costs munny -The girl sprite with blonde hair and is wearing a red dress costs 1500 munny -The girl sprite with white hair and a black suit costs 450 munny The rest of the rows (3&5) are all free The Back Room The back room of the sprite house is where cooler sprites are at, there's no way to get to the back Room except by warping. Players will need a mod to warp them to the Back Room, they have to pay. The price depends on the mod they are asking to warp them. Most common price the mods offer is 5000/5k munny, lowest price seen is 3500/3 1/2k munny Currently 20 Sprites available in the Back Room Category:TS Specials